The present invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a combination structure of a metal component and a fiber reinforced resin component which can increase the design freedom to make it possible to optimize the position of the center of gravity and the like while improving the hitting sound.
Nowadays, the mainstream of structures for wood-type golf club heads is such that almost all of the components are made of metal materials, e.g. titanium alloy, stainless steel and the like. Usually, such all-metal structure produces high-pitched hitting sound which may give the impression that the hitting is successful and the traveling distance of ball is long, and thus, preferred by many golfers.
All-metal structures are however headache for the designers because design freedom is less, and it is difficult to optimize the weight distribution, the position of the center of gravity, etc., while increasing the head volume at the same time.
Thus, it is conceivable to make a head of FRP having a relatively low specific gravity. In case of the all-FRP head, however, the ball hitting sound is relatively heavy or dull and can not leave a favorable impression. Further, sometimes the rebound performance is pointed out as being inferior to the all-metal club heads.